sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:Lobito457/O que já fiz na Wiki Sonic
Eu não estou contribuindo nesta wiki por acaso. Admiro extremamente a franquia Sonic, acompanhando-a a mais ou menos 10 anos, até os dias atuais. Jogando algumas dezenas de jogos do ouriço, vi que realmente pretendo continuar seguindo-a, e uma maneira de fazer esta ação é... editar em uma wiki sobre o assunto! Bem, pretendo ajudar aqui muito mais. O tanto que ajudei não é nada comparando ao que eu ainda irei fazer. Mas antes, entenda o que fiz desde minha chegada. Páginas Como eu ajudei em páginas. Criação de páginas Entre elas, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X), Cheese the Chao, Chili dog e Amy Rose (Sonic X), por exemplo. Não foram muitas, acredito que tenham sido quase 10, ou um pouco mais, até porquê ao invés de criar, eu edito mesmo. Melhorias em páginas Antigamente, certas páginas continham informações erradas, ou erros ortográficos. Estas e outras coisas foram corrigidas, sem falar que além de corrigi-lás, eu adicionei mais conteúdo a elas, também. Todas as minhas edições em páginas (ou seja, edições principais) estão aqui. Estão aqui todas as páginas desta wiki. Paráfrases Raramente eu comento em discussões ou seções de comentários, já que nem sempre é preciso, e, quando há apenas a minha ajuda em alguma wiki (como a Wiki Ristar), não vale a pena comentar sobre algo que eu fiz, a não ser que eu queira fazer uma paráfrase, já que certas coisas não ficam muito bem nas páginas, mas podem ser indicadas em seções de comentários ou discussões. Aqui na Wiki Sonic não é diferente. Os meus comentários servem quase sempre como explicação de algo sobre o assunto da página, ou a correção de visões erradas de usuários, como por exemplo, se na página sobre Sonic, um usuário comentar que ele tem 16 anos e é um porco-espinho, por exemplo, tenho de corrigi-lo, afinal, ter certeza de argumentos errados não é algo muito agradável, ainda mais se este for compartilhado a uma comunidade. Eis os meus comentários. Ficheiros O que fiz quanto aos arquivos da wiki. Envio de arquivos Geralmente para meus posts de blog, mas, de qualquer forma, são úteis e melhoram nossa "convivência" na Wikia, já que embelezam uma página. Foram adicionadas algumas imagens para páginas também, mas não muitas. Algumas dessas imagens foram: SEGAInteractiveArcade.gif Apotos - Bandeira.png Madeon logo.png Cheese (Modern).png Chili dog.png Levantamento SEGA - Possíveis crossovers do Sonic.png Sonic Boom, Fire & Ice - Launch Edition.jpg Sonic X - Edição Discotek Media.jpg Sonic25thAniversaryJapan.png Clique em cada uma delas para entender do que elas se tratam. Veja todas as minhas edições em páginas de arquivos! Edições de páginas de ficheiros Nomes de ficheiros são importantes para o SEO, e descrevê-los também. Sempre descrevo arquivos, com pelo menos uma frase explicando-o, e quando necessário ou indicado, exibo um link onde ele tem aparição (geralmente algum post de blog). Categorias A categoria é uma ferramenta extremamente importante. Ela nos ajuda na navegação da wikia, afim de conhecermos assuntos relacionados entre si, vendo listas desses artigos/imagens/categorias/posts/etc em comum. É possível categorizar praticamente tudo, como páginas, imagens, posts de blog, predefinições e até categorizar categorias. E graças a essa importância, grande parte das minhas edições nesta e em outras wikis, devem-se à categorização de páginas e edições de categorias, por exemplo. Bom, o que fiz, quanto a isso? Criação de categorias Ao longo do tempo, vi e vejo que várias categorias precisam ser criadas. Eu criei muitas, sendo que atualmente ainda crio. Algumas delas são: Categoria:Imagens de AoStH, Categoria:Personagens inteligentes, Categoria:Estágios de Sonic Unleashed e Categoria:Notícias. Edição de categorias Nem sempre entendemos a existência de uma categoria. Não apenas, mas principalmente nesse caso, há a necessidade de editar as páginas das categorias, exibindo links quando necessários e explicando o que a categoria lista e não lista, por exemplo. Predefinições O que fiz em templates. Criação de predefinições Predefinições (templates) são extremamente importantes em qualquer wiki, ao menos para mim. Fórmulas básicas de edição, por exemplo, podem ser convertidas em predefinições. Um exemplo é comentar com letras pequenas, o que é indicado, e mais fácil, utilizar a predefinição C. São as predefinições criadas por mim: * Predefinição:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Predefinição:Banner de continuidade * Predefinição:C * Citação * Predefinição:Infobox de item * Predefinição:Personagens de Sonic X * Predefinição:Principal/Ajude-nos! * Predefinição:Principal/Boas-vindas * Predefinição:Principal/Slider * Predefinição:Principal/Tabber Confira minhas edições em predefinições aqui! Posts de blog Eu costumo fazer posts de blog, como... agora. Eles ajudam a quem está os vendo de certas formas. Por exemplo, se você gostaria de saber o que eu quero ou já fiz na Wiki Sonic, você está sabendo agora. Além de posts sobre mim, eu também crio posts sobre mudanças que oodem ocorrer na wiki, mas no momento eu não tenho permissão para isso, já que sou um usuário sem cargo. Outros de meus posts são notícias. Essas notícias são postadas via Sega Bits, mas pretendo recebê-las de outros sites oficiais da SEGA, já que os não-oficiais podem não exibir a verdade sempre, sem falar que os oficiais contém mais conteúdo. Todos os meus posts estão aqui. O meu trabalho em posts de blog está aqui. Pois é, são muitas edições, porém, atualmente, eu prefiro fazê-los em uma página separada, para quando eu terminá-los nesta mesma página, eu transfiro todo o conteúdo para um novo post, para que ele seja postado já completo, faltando apenas categorizá-lo. Até porquê postar uma notícia incompleta e atualizando-a por lá, chama muito a atenção, e ver elas desatualizadas não deve ser muito bom. (Isso não vale apenas para notícias) Estatísticas Notas * Edições na época do "lançamento" e post. ** Incluindo esse. *** Comentários em posts de blog seriam incluídos, mas no momento eu não publiquei nenhum comentário em nenhum post. Então ok, até o próximo post desse tipo! Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Na wiki